Apritello: 1000 years
by Albedo666
Summary: Donatello has had feelings for April long as he can remember, 2012 to be exact. April has shown she might have similar feelings but nothing has really come of it. In this tale Donatello is going to face a huge battle of sorts, one in which his life will be on the line. As for April, she has to come to term with her feelings. Can Donatello be saved? Apritello fans unite.
1. Chapter 1 Awkward Donnie

**Authors note:** Welcome back Turtle fans. It has been a bit since I last posted a turtle fanfic but now I am back. So, in terms of this story I will delve into one of my favorite pairings, Apritello. This one though will delve a bit into torture and finally bring to fruition the love that should have been on the show. Sadly it tended to step around it and while there were some shining examples between the two…nothing truly to stick. I am a fighter for ships so if you are ready let us take this all the way to the top. A new threat faces the turtles…and one of their own faces the most difficult time of his career. As for April…she will be facing a test of her own, a peril that has plagued her for a while. Apritello fans unite.

Apritello: 1000 years

CH.1: Awkward Donnie

"So, uh, April…I was sort of wondering, no that sounds desperate. I know…April we need to talk; no she will think something is up. Oh why is this so difficult?" Donatello runs a hand along his smooth head, his pacing covering the length of his lab.

"Yo, Donatello, you going to eat that?" He looks over noting that Mikey was seated on the desk where a slice of pizza had gone forgotten, no, it was not forgotten he just didn't have the stomach for it.

"Huh, oh no Mikey you can have it. I'm not hungry. At the rate I am going Casey will probably seal the deal and I will be left in the dust." Donatello settles into a chair as he looks at the ceiling for help.

"Sweet, hello pizza, sorry to keep you waiting. Om nom…so…what gives Donnie?" He scarfs down the pizza and Donatello is impressed. Not because of how fast it is gone…it is because unlike him Mikey juts sort of went for things no matter what.

"What gives what?" Donatello lowers his hand as he spots him looking his way. There was such concentration, such laser focus, so unlike him.

"C'mon bro I know how you feel about her, we all kind of do. Why are you so up in your head? If it were me I'd just march over and say, hey girl…sorry to keep you waiting, see this hand…care taking it and we can go see a movie, or, grab a slice of pizza. Course…it isn't me."

Donatello sighs as he finally gets up and he walks over to his work bench piled with unfinished projects. Well…ok so not all of them were projects, the speech he was rehearsing was one he had written since 2012. For so long he had wanted this, but, something always came up.

"Mikey, matters of the heart…they take time. Sure it has taken me a long time and aside from a few…ok a gazillion hugs and two or so kisses…nothing has really cemented our…couple status. We get along great, share laughs, but nothing that says I'm her boyfriend and she is my girlfriend."

"Are you going on about that again?" He looks over spotting Raph leaning in the threshold, his arms crossed.

"Oh hey Raph, do join us in this delicate conversation of my romantic life." Donatello felt like he had been down in these sewers so long that having his brothers here meant nothing was private.

"Hey, I get it, love is complicated…but Mona Lisa and I have our relationship down in the bag. I can give you pointers if you like." Of course, how could he forget, Raph and Mona, however their romance seemed almost settled the moment they met. They had maybe like one incursion but somehow managed to pull through.

"No, thank you, please can you all just leave me alone?" Donatello felt crowded somehow. Mikey was messing around with stuff he shouldn't and Raph was going on about him and Mona Lisa that he felt like he would break.

"Guys, give Donnie some space. Don't you guys have things to do?" Leo had just walked in, or rather…heard all of it and then decided to step in. Typical Leo. Still…he did appreciate the help.

"Sure, I promised Mona I would call." Raph walks past Leo and then of course Mikey says something about a girl as well. Half the time it was hard telling where that was even going but Donatello didn't think he should say anything.

"Thanks bro, though, think you could have tried coming in before they were all over me?" Donatello studies his brother and he just offers a slight smile before he walks in.

"Sorry, just, kind of was curious myself. I know they were teasing but in the end they mean well. We have all seen how much you care for April, and, how she cares for you…even if it is not shown as much as one would think. Karai and I are kind of in the same boat. We care for one another but we have yet to take that leap."

At least he gets it. Donatello walks over to his work bench and picks up something for which he was still trying to figure out the right power output for. "So, what is going on between you two anyway?"

"Well…I don't know, it is…complicated. On the one hand she is the daughter of Master Splinter, and, well…wouldn't that make us related?"

"Technically, no, you are not related by blood to Master Splinter. I mean, back then he was Hamato Yoshi and as such Karai is his actual daughter, we on the other hand are turtles and were raised by him when he was a rat and he is both our Master and father, I feel the father part is an endearment and true we see him as a father it means little between you and Karai."

"I didn't follow all of that, but, yeah I guess we aren't dealing with relation. However that still doesn't erase what I am…and that Karai and I can never lead a normal life. I'm sure you know this too with April and that is why-."

"-I cannot speak the words aloud proclaiming my love for her when I am this, someone who can never give her the normal life she deserves. The world out there…it isn't ready to accept us or acknowledge us even after all we have done for this city. Master Splinter taught us to remain in the shadows, to do the work of the ninja…truth is he never taught us about true happiness or even though this day would come."

Leo nods his head and he can see a vulnerable side of him that the others did not. Here he was, trying to keep them altogether while at the same time dealing with a world of hurt. It bound them together. Still with Raph and Mona Lisa such a relationship also was not easy to maintain lest they were in space and with Mikey well…it was hard to say exactly.

"I feel things being calm the way they are why don't you go and get some fresh air? I will call you if anything comes up. Perhaps being away from here will give you a new perspective on April." Leo coming in with the save.

"Thanks, I might just do that. I've probably been too stressed with everything including saving the world from that whole Technodrome debacle. It'll be nice to just take a breath and let my feelings come out." He smiles at Leo before heading out.

* * *

It was night and quite peaceful. The park for the most part was abandoned so he didn't need to worry about dashing into the shadows. In fact he had left his weapon in the sewers figuring he would have no need for it.

"Are you…Donatello?" He stood still wondering who could have possibly known that. Was it one of his enemies, well, they all knew his name and even then he could say for certain none of their voices sounded so formal.

"Uh, yeah, who is asking?" He turns around and notices a male standing there in a business attire of sorts, his blond hair was a bit too crazy and his eyes a bit too blue in this night.

"My name is Davison, and, I am in need of your assistance. It is better if I show it to you in person, would you mind accompanying me back to my…place?" Donatello couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad move.

"I don't know…normally before I go somewhere with a stranger I have a better sense of their motives. Do you have a picture you can show me?" He tenses as he notes how the man leans his head back laughing. It is something straight out of a creepy movie…before the guy kills ya.

"You are smart to be hesitant, I would not grant you that intelligence you carry so well if you just up and joined me. I suppose you will have to join me the hard way then."

Donatello really wished he had brought his weapon now. His body tenses preparing for a fight and sure enough figures descend on him from the trees. He scrambles forth fighting them off…but their attacks are flawless, filled with critical strikes that batter his defenses. Just who were they…and how many of them were there?

"No fair, ugh, you knew I was coming…didn't you?" Donatello manages to throw a few off him but even then the amount was too much. One of his eyes closes and he feels his arm pinned behind him and he is thrown forward right into a kick that thuds against him and sends him crashing into a tree. The wind is knocked out of him but he refuses to go down.

"It was only a matter of time. I am patient, but, in the end had you not came I would have gone to you…but that would involve complications with your brothers around. It was better this way. I will take that." He walks forward but Donatello reacts without hesitancy, smashing his phone and much as it pains him the image on there was of April.

"Didn't see that…did you?" He fought for consciousness but he slowly falls to the ground laying there and after that…nothing but the image of April and the regret of not telling her how he felt.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter we catch up with April.


	2. Chapter 2 April's decision

CH.2: April's decision

April sat there in the café as she was typing away at her labtop. Peace had come to New York City and honestly there wasn't much for her to do these days. Much of her time was spent catching up on homework and trying to live a normal life. Normal was overrated however as she had saved the world with the turtles and had fulfilled her ambition of being a full-fledged kunoichi. She had made some great friends and had found her purpose.

Still…there were no new villains thriving about and with crime low as it was one had to wonder how the turtles coped. Unlike them she was able to come out into the daylight and do things like this where as the turtles were stuck down in the sewers till night. She often thought about how lonely that must be and so long ago she was the very first human they made contact with.

It seemed so long ago since those days where the world was a more innocent place. She had grown and matured and was no longer the naïve girl she was. She was quite aware that there were other worlds that existed and of course the creatures that lived on those other worlds or even the fact there were mutants living in the sewers chomping down on pizza. Seated across from her was Casey Jones, probably the only other human who knew of the turtles.

"Man I am bored Red, I know, why don't we go smash some heads together? Could be fun. Crime doesn't sleep ya know." Casey tended to be a loose cannon and still she found it endearing to his character.

"Casey, please, we are in a café. Also like it or not we can't just go off the handle with helping people. We need to lay low, act like we're actually teenagers trying to get to classes and allowing the Police to do their job."

She was a bit lost in the conversation so she had to get back to typing up her paper. Saving the world didn't put school on hold…it just made the schoolwork pile up. Thankfully the school was understanding in the least and at times given circumstances the school was closed due to the alien invasions and all that.

"Red this is so boring, I mean schoolwork, pfft, I'll pass. It isn't like we'll be using any of this stuff anyway. I plan on making a life of this…busting heads and taking names, or is it taking names and busting heads, I don't know. By the way…I was thinking…about us-."

April was taken aback by this as she found herself leaning back in her chair and now she was on the floor with a thud. "Ouch."

"Whoa, Red, massive fall…you ok?" He hurries over offering his hand and she goes to reach out and is pulled to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. So…I must've not heard you correct, you mentioned us." April had never known Casey to be this…forward. Yes he flirted and given they were humans they kind of hung out now and then, still, where did this come from?

"Well yeah…I mean you know how I feel about you. Course I also know you have that turtle dude waiting on the sideline. Look, I want you to be mine, er, no that came out wrong…I want you to be my girl. Donnie, Donatello…whatever you want to call him, that sort of life isn't for you. Think about it…we can hold hands in public and no one would even bat an eye. You go and date a mutant and then the whole world comes crumbling down. There are walls up for a reason when it comes to interspecies dating."

So, this is how he felt huh? She didn't enjoy being reminded that she and Donnie could not have anything normal. However, aside from hugging and a few kisses…had she been fair to him? Was she leading him on? April did care about him, a lot, and yet what were they to each other? This all set things in perspective for which she never truly grasped.

"I don't treat him well…do I?" April takes her seat but she has lost interest in the paper she is typing up.

"Who? Oh you mean the green guy, well, you give him a lot of attention that is for sure. Still, why even bother? What sort of life do you expect to have with him? Face it April I'm your best chance at living a normal and happy sun filled life. I've been patient, well, ok so I have been understanding enough for you to give me an actual shot."

April heaves a sigh. Perhaps she had not been fair with Casey either. He was sweet and well even after all this time he stuck with the turtles fighting with them instead of being like most humans with the sight of something new and freaking out. He had a strong justice system instilled in his heart and a tough head for obstacles in his way.

"You are right Casey…and…hold on." April held up a hand and reaches for her phone. "Hey Leo what is up?"

April listens and she suddenly feels her heart in her throat. Donnie was missing? She felt like the world was closing in around her. How could this happen? No, wait, of course she knew how this could happen…something evil had risen and now it had taken her favorite turtle.

"Huh, no I am still here…Casey is with me. I got it, meet you there. Casey something just came up and-."

"No need Red, I could hear ya. So, Donatello is missing…sounds serious. Still…you haven't answered my question." She spread her hands out hoping he would understand.

"Casey now is not the time for this. Don't you see that Donnie is missing, this is serious, much more serious than a question about who I should be with-."

"Way to cut it deep Red, way…to…cut…it…deep. I've been in your corner for so long, but, that is just it…that lonely corner. Don't I make you feel something?" He reaches for her hand and she blushes and notices people staring.

"Casey…you will always have a special place in my heart. The thing is…now is not the time for this." She wanted him to understand. However it was clearly showing in his eyes as they became hard and he pulls his hand from her.

"I get it, loud and clear. I may not be as smart as him, but, I understand more than any the intri whatever it is of the heart. Go on then…forget I even said anything. I'll just go to the arcade, better yet the skate park if only to blow off steam. See you much later Red."

"Casey don't be immature!" April had her hands clenched at her sides but this does little to slow Casey down. Gathering up her stuff she thinks to follow him…make sure he doesn't do anything reckless, and yet, she also realizes he needs time to cool down. Heading off she hopes she can be of some assistance to the turtles.

* * *

April soon arrives at the park where the scene of the crime happened. It was evening and she had bought a box of pizza and had it resting on the park bench. Soon enough Raph, Leo, and Mikey show up wearing their trench coats.

"Are you sure you guys need those?" April watches as Mikey heads to the pizza already picking one up as cheese oozes off it.

"We have to be careful April…case whoever took Donnie comes after us. Thank you for coming. Where is Casey?" Leo adjusts his hat as he looks over at her.

"Things got a bit complicated; anyway…he said he would join us later." April hoped no one would press and somehow they all picked up on and said nothing on it.

"I told Donnie to take a walk, clear his head…however when I tried to reach him I couldn't get through. I didn't think to come here to find him…some brother I am."

"If it happened during evening you wouldn't have been able to, given how fast daylight would have approached. Plus you wouldn't' have known where he went anyway. Truth be told I didn't think Donnie was much of a park guy."

April does her best to keep her composure but her worry just kicks in. Donnie, where are you? She felt like she was missing something. He had been such a big part of her development, but it was more than that…he was special. She only wished she could place her feelings into words.

"Donnie is a gentle soul," Leo remarks, "truth is he likes to feed the ducks. I think he feels like they do not judge him for who he is. I feel like all we want in this world is to be loved and to be accepted for who we are…but for whatever reason people would rather us be in the shadows than out in the sun where they can see us, acknowledge us even."

"Leo…" April didn't know what to say. She looked at them all. Mikey was stuffing his face with pizza and Raph, well, he was trying to act tough, like none of this bothered him but it did. He had Mona in his life now, but, where could such…where would two people in love go lest in space? A single tear runs down her cheek and she wipes it away before Leo can.

"First we worry about rescuing Donnie…then…we can see about changing the world. It needs to change. You have all done your part in keeping it safe…but…no one really knows who is putting their shells on the line. You all deserve to be happy. I deserve…" April looks down as she didn't believe it.

"Uh April…you ok?" Raph walks over before he looks down as well. "Donnie's phone, drat, and it is in pieces. Something bad must have happened here."

"Donnie…no…" April accepts the broken pieces and she falls to her knees. She finally loses it. He was gone. Donnie was missing…and she didn't have the faintest trace to know where to look.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Donnie faces a pain of hurt.


	3. Chapter 3 Donnie's courage

CH.3: Donnie's courage

Donatello struggles to wake…though…his lids are heavy. He struggles against whatever is holding him still and he realizes he has been captured. "Hey, guy with the anime hair, yeah you…I know you can hear me! Let me go!"

"It would seem even after being beaten down your resilience still lies with you. Most impressive, I know I chose right. Remove the blindfold." Donatello finds blinding light welcoming him and he finds he can only look out of one eye.

"Oh great, one eye, and shy of Halloween no less. Ok out with it…why am I here?" Donatello finds he is in a lab with all of these toys that would put his to shame. For so long he had been scrounging for parts…mostly cause he didn't have any cash flow and there was the fact he was a mutant, can't walk in and get the stuff himself.

"I made it clear when I met you…that I wanted your help. I am making something, something that will help my cause. I tried to placate to the genius, the intellect but you saw through my clever ruse, anyone else would have gone blindly with me."

"Yeah, well, I was raised right. Never go to a strange man's lab and see all of his tech without proof first. Well…guess this is the proof, but still not sure I will help you. Also…hello, my eye!" Donatello yells out at him.

"Yes, an unfortunate accident. I had hoped they would…hold off, but, alas it was out of my control." Donatello looks around but only sees this guy. This freak with the blonde hair that suited him more if he were animated, heh, he didn't fit the typical genius role.

"Who are you talking about?" Donatello moved his neck about to the best of his ability but even then it remained difficult seeing that which was not there.

"Yes, it would seem you cannot see them. Allow me to help you." He spoke methodically and in a slow calculating manner. It was like he was focusing on something not there.

"Yeah, that is great; perhaps you can help faster…perhaps." Donatello suddenly finds the room is not as empty as he thought. There were kids standing there. Wait…something was off about them. They appeared to be just like this guy…though their hair was a rainbow of colors and they kneeled there with such…discipline.

"I would like you to meet…my children. And no I did not father them, per say. I suppose I am very much like your father, the one who raised you. I looked after them when no one else would. You see, they are special. The world would frown upon them if they were found out."

Upon closer examination Donatello realizes these…children, or he assumed they were…had different traits to them. There was two different eye colors, one had a tongue that shot out, another had an itch but the skin flaked off revealing a deep green under.

"H-How is this possible? They appear human…what have you done?" He didn't want to believe this was possible.

"Science of course…you see, I was able to work around their problems and create a solution where they now appear human but inside they are very much what they were before. This way they are allowed to do errands for me without drawing any unwanted suspicion. Wouldn't you agree that being human would make things…easier?"

Donatello stares a bit…wondering that. He would be able to hold hands with April, maybe go to school with her, be normal. Truth was there were tiny moments when he saw her leave the sewer that he wanted to greet her in the morning without drawing unwanted attention. However in his heart he knew this to be wrong…that it would deny the better part of him.

"No, easier, don't make me laugh. I've lived with this for so long and to accept your answer, well, it would only erase what makes me unique. I like, no, I love this girl who I can't be with…and while it pains me I can't be with her…I know…she could never look at me if I walked around as a human of all things. If I have to be alone the rest of my life…as a turtle…so be it."

This was no easy answer and clearly some part of him would always wonder what if. Casey had what April wanted, right? Perhaps it took getting captured to open his eyes and see the reality of his situation. Even if she had told him that he was her mutant…it didn't change circumstances.

"You lie, no matter, in time you will see it my way. One cannot go around living the way you do without wondering how the other half lives. In fact…isn't there a special someone in your life?"

Donatello glares at him through his one eye at this. He had done his research well before capturing him. He knew about Splinter, knew about his brothers, even knew about April. "Don't you dare even think about-."

"I have no intention. Plus…most villain tend to go after the girl and that is just a tired cliché that should die. No, you are the one I want…you and that brain of yours. However, if you need further persuasion, I can help."

Donatello hears a hum and notices one of the little mutant children flips a switch. The intensity of the hum increases as more switches are hefted up and he can feel things placed on his arms. A hat is placed atop his green dome and he realizes his predicament a bit late. Electrocution therapy, stimulating all the senses till he was either a vegetable or unconscious; in his opinion, vegetable would not help this nutcase out so unconscious seemed the only alternative.

"Hold up…do you honestly expect to go through with this? How is this going to persuade me to change my mind?" Donatello tries to think but he is still sluggish.

"Hmm…well…I figure about now your friends are just discovering you are truly missing. I have time to kill and it is clear you do not intend to cooperate at the moment. I wish to test your courage, to see how well you handle under pressure. So far you appear to stick to your ideals, I can respect that, so now I shall time you to see how long before you fall unconscious."

"You are not fitting the whole villain label…you know that right? You are all over the place, stick to one thing-."

"I refuse to be labeled Donatello. I wish to stand out, to be an all new villain, one who does not resort to what they normally do. Light him up." Donatello tries to yell out but he soon finds electricity coursing through his veins, shaking his body about the restraints as he struggles to keep awake.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGH!" He spasms and he kicks about but no amount of fighting can push back the electricity. It lances up his spine and he shudders as it stops.

"That was just the level one setting. I can see that it is a bit much on you. Have you been tortured before? Perhaps I should skip level two and go to three?" He nods his head and the switch is flipped.

Donatello does not have time to prepare this time. Before he had managed some restraint, even though the voltage alone, even if at level one shook him hard; and that was saying something. Now however the voltage was much worse…he could smell his turtle body starting to burn up and he imagined electricity dancing along his teeth and the gap in it.

"You will see my cause, my reason…even as you fall unconscious as you are now." Donatello wanted to tell the guy off but he feels light headed and suddenly he falls into pitch darkness.

* * *

Sitting upright he notices he is in a room. Strange…he could've sworn he had been to a barbeque. Getting up he is sore all over and as he walks to the mirror he gawks a bit at the image staring back. An eyepatch now rests over his eye, left he believes, and there are patches along burnt skin. He realizes that his purple mask is gone.

"While you are here you will not be associated as a ninja. You are more than that Donatello, your genius goes to waste with those other turtles." He looks over and finds the guy there. Davison, that was his name.

"Those turtles are my brother and being a ninja is all I know. It is who I am…and…also I enjoy science so what? I can have them both…so…give me back my mask!" He hurries over to the bars but receives a shock that sends him backwards.

"I have taken certain precautions so you will not find escape so…easy. I do entertain the idea of you escaping so by all means do so. Your friends will not find you here. In fact, long as you do not know the better. You will help me Donatello…in the end."

Donatello doubted that but as he watches him walk away he sinks to the floor. The room was almost bare except for the cot and some magazines. No doubt he would be shocked again or worse and he relies on his memories of April, his brothers…Splinter to keep his sanity. They will not break him…he was a teenage mutant ninja turtle…though for how much longer remained to be the question.

 **Authors note:** Donatello is in it for the long haul. Next chapter April and the Turtles take to the streets looking for answers.


	4. Chapter 4 Hitting the streets

CH.4: Hitting the streets

April honestly had no idea who could have taken Donatello. Who would do such a thing anyway? There were so many that would and yet it still didn't ring a caller. April was so lost in thought she didn't even notice who she had bumped into. "Uh, sorry, I wasn't-."

"No, it was my fault; I…wait…it's you!" April suddenly looked up to see that it was Bebop standing there.

"You, you're the one that kidnapped Donatello, wasn't it?" April went on the attack causing Bebop to disappear down an alleyway.

"April wait!" Raph called from behind her. April was on the war path…her feelings a mixture of guilt and confusion that set her after the villain.

"You got it all wrong…I haven't seen your friend since we last saw one another!" Bebop goes to disappear but that won't stop her.

"You aren't fooling anyone, show yourself!" April threw her fan outwards and tracking his movement the fan hits him causing him to lose his hiding spot.

"What is this? You hurting my friend, I thought we on the same side?" The thick Russian accent came from the rhino Rocksteady as he steps out of a door carrying some boxes.

"Rocksteady, long time no see, how goes the hero for hire?" Leo calls out causing April a moment to reflect on her actions and her eyes trail to the box he is holding.

"Business is slow…but…hope to get word out with cards. So far just a bit of helping out in natural disaster areas. We just got back so…afraid not seen your friend."

"You lie!" April went to attack again but this time Mikey holds her back. "Mikey, let go, can't yo use these guys are fooling us-."

"Yo chill, we aren't doing any harm to anybody. That whole villain for hire thing went south with us, we are own bosses now. Look, if you need help tracking down Donatello just let us know. Course we will have to charge."

"That is fine, we have this handled you two. Why don't you get with the handing out of cards." Raph says amicably.

April didn't know why they were acting so calm. Still as the duo begin to head out she sags a bit and falls to her knees. They had been at this for a few weeks now at least…each lead turned up a dead end. Her hope was starting to take a hit but also her guilt over her feelings and how she had treated Donnie this entire time.

"April, you ok?" Leo was the one that knelt beside her and she tried to turn her head to hide the fresh tears coating her cheek.

"Uh…yeah Leo, just a bit tired is all. So, those two really are legit huh?" April looks around at them and notice how they look at one another.

"Oh they are legit alright, can't seem to get them to stop calling us for work." Raph pulls out several cards and drops them to the ground.

"They have a catchy jingle though, 'if you need help in a pinch, we got all the strength you can get-."

"I think she gets the point Mikey. Look April, we are just as desperate to find our brother as you are in finding your friend…we'll find him. Course it would be easy with a clue. So far every alley we turn up in is either gang activity or possible targets who know nothing of Donatello's abduction."

April can sense the frustration in Raph's tone but he manages to keep his cool. Is this Mona's doing or maybe his brothers shared the same feelings and they all had this silent agreement now was not the time. Something about the way he said friend…was it not clear how she felt? Friend, was that all he was to her?

"Right…guess we need to narrow our search then." April went to stand up though noticed Leo helping her.

"We'll find him April…just…work with us alright? You've been piecing together Donnie's phone this entire time, have you made any headway?" April had. She had pieced together the phone…using Donnie's old work station intent on finding some clue, some way of contacting him. However he would need his phone for that.

"It took a bit of work…and…digging up blueprints but I had the phone back to its original shape and form. It doesn't really give much though…just the location of the park where he disappeared." She didn't want to reveal that the last image on the phone before it was destroyed…was of her.

"Hmm, well, maybe Karai might know something." Leo ventured. He went to call her up as he walked a bit away from them.

"So are those two dating or what?" April queries; her eyes looking for any confirmation from the brothers.

"It is…complicated," Raph says, though it doesn't look like he would say more on the subject. April could understand…given her situation with Donnie. Casey offered her a life of normalcy, and yet, was that really what she wanted or needed? Once again her head was clouded with confusion, guilt, even a bit of anger she aimed mostly at herself.

"Alright Karai should be on the lookout for Donnie. I think for now we should turn in for the night. Don't give up hope April, we'll find him, we just need a strategy." Leo counsels her and so do the others but their words just fall on death ears.

"Thank you, all of you…I wish I was more help or something." April knew they were suffering just as much as her, maybe even more…and she had almost done something she couldn't take back. It was good of those two, Bebop and Rocksteady to look to help others.

"It is fine April…and you can crash with us long as you want," Mikey says with a smile. He was always so friendly, so optimistic. He was the party animal of the four and most didn't take him at face value, but, there was heart there.

"Thanks you guys…uh…if it is alright I might stay out a bit longer." April bids them goodnight and as they leave she climbs up a fire escape up to the roof of the building. It was a chilly night and her black jumpsuit she wore did little to keep the chill out.

Looking out at the city and hearing car alarms go off and late night traffic she wonders where Donnie is. How far away was he? She allows herself a moment of breaking down, however, that doesn't last as she senses something…off. Her hand reaches for the tanto blade she has on her person and wields it with effective practice as she cuts down an arrow aimed at her back. Her instincts immediately set in as she rolls along the ground feeling more arrows line a path where she had stood.

"Looks like I won't have time for that," she noted in reference to having a moment to herself. She looks out but for some reason she cannot see her assailants. They must have waited for her to break away from the turtles before making their attack, well thought out.

April focused her energy and perhaps she could do something about this. She sensed presences, so, she reached out and grabbing onto the next arrow she notes that unlike her attackers the arrows seem to not be invisible. She hurtles the arrow back at her attacker and does the same with the others before they appear…and she is left floored by what she discovers.

"N-No way…you are just…children." April was aghast at this. They appeared human and yet something was off about them.

Their hair color was rainbow like…their features albeit human were distorted by mutation of some sort. The arrows she had sent back at them appeared to have lodged in either their shoulders or had knicked them in the face. They each wore identical jumpsuits. Their pain was evident in their scrunched up features.

"Hey you guys, look, I didn't mean to…I would never…" April would say more but she had no time. Her body was moving on instinct, sensing vibrations and movement that got her moving out of the way. The whistle of more arrows brought her guard up. Opting for her tessen she blocks some arrows before flipping over a body that no doubt planned to stab her.

This was the most she had dealt with in a bit and it only confirmed her feelings she was the intended target. Were they trying to kill her or take her in…like…Donnie! Were these the same ones who had kidnapped him?

"You were the ones that kidnapped Donnie right? Tell me where he is!" She knew this would not be fair while they were invisible so she reached out again doing what she did before. There were around twenty or so of them which made the rooftop crowded.

None of them spoke…she was not sure if the y could. However she had to at least take one of them back with her, maybe the turtles could help her out. They opted for short bladed weapons as they raced at her and she alternated between tessen and her tanto blade as they attacked from all sides.

She would be of no use to the turtles if she was captured now. Much as she wanted to see Donnie again, it would have to wait. Her body turned about and she had to incapacitate a few of them if only to even the odds. They managed to get a few stabs in slowing her reaction time. Her training with Master Splinter allowed her to avoid attacks that without it would have rendered her defenseless.

"You guys were trained well, this strict discipline, bet your Master really put you through the wringer huh?" April could read hesitancy, some confusion in their features. Did not want to speak out against their Master…or…was it more than that?

April parried and kicked out when they jumped out at her, anything to avoid killing them. They were just children. When they were down she noticed each one glowing a pinkish hue. Knowing her time was limited she reached out for the one closest to her and she races off, bleeding from several wounds but intent on getting back to the sewers. This was their first lead and even as the rooftop was left bare of any of the children she kept hold of the one over her shoulder as she disappeared into the shadows as the approaching sunlight encroached upon her.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter we go back to Donnie and learn more of his captor and his research.


	5. Chapter 5 Hardships and truth

CH.5: Hardships and truth

Donatello had been tortured beyond physical limits and yet he somehow still managed to maintain his sense of wit and courage. Was it courage to undergo intense psychological torture at the hand of the enemy when all will said to give up, yes, at least he thought? Well…what if all choice was taken from that said individual? Donatello was once again lying on a table as it was propped up and electrical wires ran along the room feeding currents into him as his body pulsed about making it seem like he had a nervous tick about him.

The man with spiky hair and piercing eyes was determined to see he side with him…create something that went against his better judgment. All of this pain…it didn't matter so long as he kept up his silent promise that no matter what he would never side with him. He could already not see out of one eye, and, while he did miss seeing the world through two eyes this sicko who took away these mutants individual identity into making them in his own image…truly sickening.

"Have we had enough?" His voice was calm and measured and both hands settled at the small of his back. He wore a white lab coat, though; Donatello could see nothing similar in them. This man claimed to be a scientist…but he was worse than that.

"You know, come to think of it, this one on my arm appears a bit weak in the juice. Mind cranking it up?" Donatello gave his best toothy smile and he enjoyed the reaction it got.

"You will see my side of things soon enough turtle…and…you will help me create my wondrous project without resistance." Davison, what a truly original villain name, just wish it stuck more.

"Oh right, the project, care refreshing my mind? I might have lost a few brain cells when you were frying me." Donatello could see the man's patience wearing thin…and once it was truly gone he might truly wind up a barbequed turtle.

"I will tolerate your behavior, but, only for a short while longer. I am making a device to truly bring about change in this world…a truly remarkable-."

"Yeah, I get that, just…not so clear on the other stuff. Why do you need me in particular? Truly a man of your…gravity defying hairdo can make something up, you clearly have the tech and knowhow so...?"

"Will someone please shut him up?" He makes a gesture and one of his 'children' walks over and places ducktape over his lips. Thankfully turtles did not have to worry about facial hair. He mumbles something and does his best to keep still.

"Now where was I, oh yes, my device. It is quite the specimen of labor and love and with it…as you have seen with my children, all mutants will be human as I am." He turns to look pointedly at him and Donatello feels sick to this stomach. Human? To what end would making them human accomplish him anything?

Donatello tries to think…though nothing comes to mind. It was all he had wanted since meeting April, to, well as corny as it was…be part of her world. A mutant who could not dwell too long in the sunlight without drawing unwanted attention, to be called a freak…to be sent back to the sewers where he belonged; that was the eventual factor. Also pointedly enough he was taught by Master Splinter to keep to the shadows, the shinobi way of eluding exposure that could undo all they had worked to accomplish all these years.

"And once this is accomplished, I shall undertake my next part of the plan…world domination, and perhaps in turn change those humans who looked down on all mutants and give them a taste of some awful transformation."

He makes another gesture and as Donatello focuses on the table with the blanket over it he is startled to see mutagen. It was how his Master had been turned from human to a rat. It was truly strong and potent and if applied right it could be spread over a wide populace.

"I will rule over everything…create a world of equality among our kind. However I have received several…errors in my trial run of this machine. So, why not have a mutant of your caliber work on it…and…get it prepared for my run at this miserable world."

Donatello tasted bile in his mouth just at the thought of such a device making New York, the world, into mutants. He did not wish for April to be a mutant…to be bound to his life, never free to pursue a life she wanted or a career that would take her away. Donatello…cared too much for her and even if she were to be with a human, free of being a mutant for the rest of her life…it was one of those sacrifices he would make.

Donatello had come to accept a lot in his time in here since his capture. Regardless what happened to him long as his brothers kept up the fight in his absence and April was happy…that was that. If he was truly the only one to fix or make this machine work…he'd get no cooperation from him.

"Remove the tape from him." Davison waves a hand again and one of his children does as he is ordered to. Donatello gags a bit and tries to contain the rage within.

"Listen Davison…your plan has merit, might even go up there with all the villains my brothers and I have put down over the years or more, but, there is no way in shell horrors that I would ever help you set that machine upon the people. I create things to help my brothers and I in our fight…but…this is on a whole different level and if you think I will help you…you got another thing coming!"

Donatello set a firm determined face eve if he felt like his body was not at its best. So much electricity had already coursed through this body, so much beat downs from the shadows from these children, his shell cracked and his purple mask taken from him leaving him exposed.

"Set him up with more voltage, if he will not see to reason he will suffer and besides…it has been so long since I last had a subject so…unwilling." He begins to leave the room.

"Wait…why have your children do the dirty stuff? What does this accomplish? Are you truly wishing to rule a world behind a curtain?" Donatello could see how these kids were…so many of them questioning what they were doing. They hid behind a Halloween costume that betrayed their identity, though, this one they could not take off.

"Do you test me turtle?" He narrows his blue eyes and does not exit, which is what Donatello wanted.

"Do I test you, hmm, yes! I want you to push the button and really show your conviction to this twisted cause of yours. Go on, can't be too hard to-."

Donatello did not finish as volts of electricity run through his body causing him to spasm violently on the table. He does not shut his one good eye…he does not keep quiet, nor does he try to mask the pain with humor…no, this was the real bit. These children needed to know who they were serving, who they called 'master'.

* * *

Fatigue set in and he found his head rolling to the side. He could smell burnt turtle flesh and he knew it was him. Still…he had done something, now, whether or not it paid off remained to be seen.

He was sore when he came to. Lying on his cot he struggles to get up but finds that perhaps it is better if he just lies there. He could have easily let these children be the ones to electrocute him but some part of him felt…sad for them. How much of a choice did they have? How many others before him had been in this predicament where this monster of a man made them do horrible things?

"Your food." He looks over noting a small child placing a tray through the bars. He had miscolored eyes and if he focused he could see some sort of twitch in the ears. These are not your ears, he wanted to say, or rather ask but his vocal chords were a bit strained from yelling.

The boy stares at him a bit, his human visage no doubt causing him to itch in irritation. Donatello swings his legs over the side of his cot as he takes a moment to compose himself.

"Hey, kid, hold up…" He takes a few steps and holds his arm struggling to focus on just making a few steps. He doesn't need to make it to the bars…only enough to get his voice across.

"I-I am not supposed to talk to…" The boy looks away and Donatello takes no offense. In fact he manages a crooked smile.

"It is fine, I'm a prisoner, and no needs to sugar coat it. Listen, you do not need to let this man boss you around. He is not your father…he is someone who exhumes his will on others to do his bidding. Please see this…you have to snap out of it. I am not asking you to bust me out of here, but, think for your own safety-."

"That is quite enough there Donatello. Child, has his words hurt you in any way?" Davison appears and Donatello glowers at him.

"Do not touch him!" He could see how he places his hand on his tiny shoulder, that smug grin on his features sickening to look at.

"No father…Master, he is not. I have just delivered his food is all." His voice was stable but he could tell that he is uncertain which to call Davison.

"I see. Well…you may go about your other duties; there is no need to dwell before his presence any longer." He ushers him on but continues staring at Donatello.

The boy takes one last look at Donatello before leaving. Donatello grips the bars and even with the general shock he receives he will not pull away. "Do you not trust your own servants to do their bidding?"

Davison smirks as he walks over to him. "Get your rest Donatello, if you do not value your own life…perhaps there are others whose you will treasure more…dearly. You and I will make history…this is far from over…" He heads off and Donatello finally sinks to his knees. Something tells him he may have done something wrong here…and had yet to see its true terror.

 **Authors note:** Donatello is bracing himself for the long haul while in the next chapter April and the Turtles look to get answers for themselves.


	6. Chapter 6 Reaching out

CH.6: Reaching out

April manages to get the child back to the sewer and is already barreled with questions. She shoots them looks and Leo finally is the one to see to reason. "Hey guys…let us give them some space. April you can use Donnie's lab as a makeshift shelter for the guy."

"Thanks Leo. I am not sure when he will come to, but, I will keep you guys updated." She does what she can to make the little guy comfortable on a makeshift bed and she struggles to keep it together. Here was the one link she had to finding Donnie…and…he was out. There were methods to draw him out of his unconscious state but his mind was so fragile.

April decided to look over Donnie's work bench and see what he had been working on. There were a lot of things and no matter how long she focused…she may not even understand it or touch upon his mindset. April sighs as she rubs at her temple. Fatigue and frustration were starting to set in and before she could stop herself she sends all the tools and work onto the floor exhaling as her body shivers.

"Darn it!" The more time that passed the more likely Donnie's fate would be sealed. Why did they even want Donnie? They were still no closer to finding out even the name of his captor.

Right now what she needed was meditation…it was something that Master Splinter had taught her, and it had helped her in her most dire of moments. Looking around she finds a spot not covered with parts and she crosses her legs under her.

"Alright, Master Splinter…if you can hear me I need your help. I am at my wits end here, unsure how to proceed." She takes a few breaths focusing on her breathing and nothing else.

"Hello there April. It has been a long time. I have sensed your disturbance." April wanted to weep for joy as she saw the spectral form of Master Splinter. His body may be gone but even now he was here giving her advice.

"Tell me Master…what am I to do? I can learn the location of Don…I mean Donatello but only if I link up with this child, but, by doing so I could do more harm than good. And yet, if I do not, time will be lost even further and he is already suffering, I just know it…"

"I see, so, it is as I feared. I have sensed disturbances, of science not meant to be. It is the very science, the very chemicals that transformed me from a man to the rat I was. This is just a child…one whom had no choice in being turned into a human, a visage with evil intent. This however is not a matter for me to decide…but you April."

April was afraid he would say something like that. "But Master…what about Donatello?" She felt at a loss…her decisions limited.

"Donatello is brave and resourceful and since he was young I have seen him do amazing things with that mind of his. He will hold out long as needed, you need not worry…too much. If this child has answers all I can say is proceed with caution, for what you may do will have lasting consequences. Negative emotions or even those on a sensitive level could scar him…perhaps even ensure he never wake up. I must go as my time is limited…I trust you though…to make the right decision."

"Yes sensei," April bows her head and in that moment she was alone again. His words were ones she had already considered herself, and, that being said he had only enforced in her that she was the only one to handle this situation…no one but her could do it.

* * *

Getting up she walks over to where the child lies and she begins to set up some instruments to monitor his body for any irregularities that might be happening. She then takes a blood sample and analyzing it she discovers that the mutant gene has been suppressed, no doubt this is who the person responsible was able to create the human visage as it was.

April frowns some and finally walks over to the child. They were still out of it and she considers the altercations or difficulties of what she was about to do to him. Would he manage to withstand the effect or let her in only to trap her in there? Parts of her believed that Donatello could hold on a little while longer, but, in her heart she wanted to be with him and tell him how she truly felt about him…no longer afraid to keep her feelings at bay.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do. Please…find it in your heart to forgive me, as I will try and do for myself." She stretches out her senses and placing a finger to his head she lets out a gasp as she is taken from that room and in the blink of an eye she is now forming inside of his mind, his subconscious.

"W-Who are you? Wait…are you the one that attacked me?" She saw him for who he was…just a scared mutant child, his mismatched eyes and body were what made him unique.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…I was just defending myself as you and your brothers attacked me. I never meant any harm to pass. I am not a bad person." She takes a step forward but immediately side steps as several long barbs shoot out at her.

"Lies! Why should I believe you? Where is he…the one who protects me?" He was frightened and he should be, she had invaded this space in his mind, a place where he still saw himself as a mutant.

"Who is he you speak of? You do not need to fear me; my friends are mutants just like you. They are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; they fight for all that is good. My friend, well, you have him where you came from-."

"Turtle…yes…we have him. My Master…he wished to have him to help him with a special super-secret project. He has been…noncommittal so far. He has been tortured and such but still he does not give in. What will you do to my Master?"

Fair question. April dodged another barb as she cartwheeled away, her body moving on her enhanced senses but also knowing he was keeping her on her toes.

"Your Master…he did this to you. So, honestly he should be locked up…such sciences for the purposes they have been done in…it is truly wrong. However no harm will come to him…as he is human right?" April finds herself getting closer to the mutant child and he grows angrier.

"No, you will not touch Davison!" April knew a name, though, she'd be no good if she were trapped in here. Her training kicked in as she moves about the field…her abilities lengthening her stay here while anyone else would be pinned down by the gravity being emitted. Each barb that shot out drew closer to her and each knick drained her of energy, of her power making it a struggle to even think.

"Davison, that name…it sounds so familiar. What of a location?" She had to get a location, anything. She had to get closer.

"No, I have already said too much. You must…get…out of here!" He was sending cascades of barbs at her as they lashed out at her. She felt it connecting more with her but she could not give up. Her hand reaches out then even as one strikes her side. The blinding pain rips through her and as she touches his forehead her eyes light up and she is now in a cell…with Donatello!

* * *

"Donnie!" April calls out to him and she sees him stir some before he is fully awake. She wants to rush him but in her current state such a feat would demand too much of her.

"April? Is that you? I must be hallucinating, and, why are you colorful?" April laughs lightly and she rubs the back of her head.

"I kind of don't have control over that. Listen, I managed to get one of the children mutant and have managed to get a name, Davison, now I just need a location. Can you give me anything?"

Donatello struggles to sit up then he looks around the room. "I don't know…much of what I have seen is only of the lab area itself. Still, I did manage to make something." He reaches under his pillow to produce a small device. "It isn't much but given my cell has some bars up there, might be my best shot. If you can see what I can…that might be enough to go on."

April wasn't sure about this. She was already in this child's mind, going to another might be too much for her. Still…again…choices were limited or rather they were running out. "Fine, but, I will make it quick."

"That's my girl…er…well…not that you are my girl per say, just, right moving on." Donatello goes to pull his bed out and he then lifts himself up gripping the bar with one hand while using the other to look through the device outside. April touches his shell and manages to work her way in seeing where he had been taken to.

"I see…the abandoned science labs…or rather the science building. A lot of illegal research went down there, wait, Davison happened to be the lead engineer there, or rather head scientist conducting a lot of stuff condemned on its unnatural property. Clearly something that did not go well with people. Donnie…there is-."

"April, thank you, even if it did not happen you gave me hope at normalcy. In my life living in the sewers and not knowing what it felt like to be cared for…well in that way you do…it meant a lot. Whatever happens…you will always be in my heart…and I just want you to be happy, with, whomever you choose to be with…"

April tried to press on what he meant by that but there was some sort of commotion and suddenly the connection broke. April did not see the child again but rather found herself lying on the floor and the others surrounding her.

"I know where Donnie is…and…we have to hurry!" April hoped the child was alright but even then her body appeared in a weak state. She couldn't worry about that now, she had to rescue him…she had to set things right.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Donatello must make a decision that may very well impact everything he holds dear.


	7. Chapter 7 Unnatural science

CH.7: Unnatural science

Donatello found time moving slower than it had since he was first brought in. His one eye was still sealed shut and given he had no medical attention most of his wounds were kind of staling over. His body was starting to get sluggish and even with the food it was not enough to make him crash to the floor and catch a fever. Something about that last time he saw Davison with that mutant boy…it didn't sit well with him. Had he done something to endanger his life?

"Donatello, so good of you to be awake, I was beginning to worry." Davison stood before the bars and Donatello wanted to shout at him. But…what good would that do? He got up slowly as he felt his knees quake.

"No need…I am not out of this yet. So…more fun with electricity?" Donatello tries to smile but it comes off with a struggle as he has lost much of the energy to keep up with his energy.

"Well…sort of, just, I do not wish to spoil any of the fun. Come on…I believe you have earned a rest." Donatello watches the bars swing out and he is led out by several of the children. Their faces were masks that he could not read and he found himself relying on their support.

"A rest, so, what have I been doing on that cot now?" Donatello queried as he could see the lab up ahead.

"You have been put through the ringer and back, so, you have needed time to recharge as it were." Davison seemed to enjoy that little poke at his suffering, no doubt finding humor in it. This was nothing like Mikey's jokes, even if they got annoying…they at least were not this rude.

"I believe humor is lost on me, give me time though…it may come back." Donatello found the lab was a bit different. However upon closer inspection he notices that many of the children were strapped to tables and the hum of a machine makes it clear just the amount of danger present.

"Welcome to the show Donatello. After our last encounter I realized that there was no way to convince you to turn willingly, well, not without some persuasion. My children, my pupils will gladly lay their lives down for me. You would do the same if your Master was still alive correct?" Davison was encroaching upon dangerous territory and Donatello tightened his hand into a fist.

"This is…monstrous, insane, you plan on killing all of these kids to make a point? They are innocent in all of this…they do not deserve-."

"All of them here…know what they are doing. They are not blind to who I am…what I represent. My ideals, my beliefs…they are theirs. How can you look upon humanity with those eyes when they fear change, when they fear mutants such as yourself? Do you think that they will ever embrace you or accept you into society?" Davison was pointedly making remarks that Donatello had lived with all his life…and…darn it all if this had not gone just a bit far.

"Unstrap them…I will do as you say, just, leave them out of this!" He moves forward but Davison sends a fist into his chest sending him crumpling down.

"Oh no, not quite yet…though I appreciate your willingness, even if it took this to sway you. I believe a demonstration is in order." He makes a gesture as he does and Donatello finds the boy from before…the one he had talked to.

"You sick-." Donatello wished he had his weapon on him but that wasn't an option now. He was on his knees and suddenly he receives a downward strike sending him down to the ground again. Soon he is facing forward so he cannot look away. His one eye yearned to close but that wasn't even allowed.

"Right now my machine, my invention is unrefined, and as such it does not bolster enough to bring me the results I desire. I will show you where it is right now…maybe then you will be able to make the improvements I know you can." Davison walks over to the machine and as he pushes a few buttons and turns a few vials certain chemicals begin to mix and work along into the iv on the kid.

Donatello felt a single tear roll down his cheek and his voice was lost in that moment, the scene too horrendous to even speak of, let alone describe. The child looked at him the entire time and part of Donatello died there…and…some part of him was filled with a rage unwarranted for any ninja to feel.

* * *

April, Leo, Karai, Raph, Mona Lisa, Mikey…all of them were set to move out. It was an operation the likes of which had not been seen since the invasion. All of them were fighters for protecting this Earth and ensuring that it did not sink into oblivion. April checked her weapons as they hung out in the sewers prepping a bit before leaving.

April could see Raph and Mona Lisa sharing a moment nearby. The two of them so close and honestly it made her a bit jealous. Leo and Karai were still distant as neither knew how to broach the subject of what they were to one another. The same as her and Donnie. April lets out a sigh and knows she has to settle some unfinished business.

"Guys I will meet you at the rendezvous point we talked about, I have something I need to do. We are going to rescue Donnie…he is coming home." April looks to each and everyone one of them making sure that she meets their eyes, gives them hope.

"Right, we'll meet you there April. C'mon guys…we'd better hurry before Donatello manages to get himself out of this situation." Leo leads them out and April waits a bit until the sewers is empty. Reaching for her phone she gives a call and after that it is all a matter of waiting.

A little time passes, not a lot, but enough to get her worried she was wasting her time. Suddenly she spotted him and she rose up slowly and doing her best to compose herself. "I didn't think you would show."

"Didn't think I should Red, but, can't stay mad at you. So, mounting a rescue mission for Donatello huh?" He kicks at an invisible spot on the ground and she rubs at her arm.

"Yeah, and, we could always use one more person to help us out. I'm sorry about where this puts you…and…"

April sniffed a bit feeling the beginning of tears to fall down her cheeks. Casey was there before her and before she can protest he pulls her into a hug.

"Nah, it is all good. I was a jerk. Listen…Donatello, he was on the scene long before me and I can see how much he means to you. I have to man it up and accept things for what they are. You deserve to be happy Red…and no matter what I am not going anywhere. So, no more tears, and let us bring him back safely right?"

April had no idea where this mature side of him came from, and, honestly she did not wish to question it. Hugging him back she knew that time was wasting and her heart was resolved to see this through to the end. Perhaps some part of Casey would always love her, and, she could handle that…so long as he did not impose or feel that her heart was misplaced in being placed in Donnie's hands.

* * *

Donatello hated himself for how low he had sunk. After having seen what he had…there was nothing left for him to resist. Davison had won. The children were all in danger and it didn't matter how many of them he…he…disposed of, long as he got what he wanted their sacrifice meant nothing. Donatello sat before the machine trying to remember all he knew about science and hoping nothing was too scrambled from those machines.

"How long do you think this will take?" Davison was growing antsy and hovering over his shoulder making him aware of the monster and his plan for the city, no, the world.

"Well…things like this take time; Rome was not built in a day after all. Try and remember one wrong move and this all blows up and all you will be left with is green ooze all over your floor, and in your hair." Donatello smirks seeing Davison reach for his head.

"That will not be the only thing on the floor…oozing green turtle, I mean, Donatello. I expect results and if I even think for a second you are deceiving me…these lives will be forfeited as well. I aim for a new tomorrow…and…while I would not wish it, if it comes down to it there will be others like you out there-."

"Right…and here I thought I was special," Donatello continues working knowing that Davison retreats which eases some of the tension. He had been dawdling do all he could to stall this work of disaster, still, the moment Davison caught on he would be one dead turtle. He could only hope that April had gotten a location and was coming. Still…part of him did not want her to come as he had made it clear he was alright with her moving on.

The machine was humming, for the most part, and those children were still plugged into machines. There were only a few that were not in there just so they could keep an eye on him or better yet keep the place secure in case anyone showed up. How much did Davison suspect? Donatello furrowed a brow as he stroked his chin, his one good eye trailing over data pouring from the machine.

His body was weary and as he reached for a glass of water he actually knocked it down. His reflexes were not as sharp as they usually were so as he watched the bottle fall he barely caught sight of the small hand that grasped it before it hit the ground. Donatello watches as the small child holds it out for him and he gratefully accepts it.

"Thanks, um, I appreciate it. So…penny for your thoughts." Donatello takes a few sips before setting the bottle down.

"Penny…I do not have one on me," Donatello sighs feeling like Davison had only taught them so much.

"It is an expression, you know, forget about it. Look, does any part of you feel this is right? Do you really want others to be like you?" He tapped a few controls and felt like he was going in the right direction. The process was coming along but not fast enough where Davison would go skipping into the world ready to take over.

"He is our Master, our Father…he has taught us all we know. But…he…" Donatello could tell the strain, the mental practice of containing emotions as the boy struggles to shed a tear for his fallen brother. It pains him to see this so he reaches out and pulls him to him hugging him to his body.

"It is alright to feel sadness, and, even if you do not shed a tear that emotion is something that cannot be hidden. If there are others who feel the same way you do, listen up, cause I have a plan. If you decide to tell your leader, I will not hold it against you. Still…I may be able to reverse the process Davison has put on all of you."

And so he confers with him, not knowing if this would work or not. He had done all he could on his end in stalling Davison, however, that might not be enough in the end. So this is why he was hoping April and the others got here before then.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter it all comes down to one final confrontation and Apritello fans better brace yourselves for what comes next. Final chapter maybe coming up.


	8. Chapter 8 Creating a new tomorrow pt 1

CH.8: Creating a new tomorrow pt 1

April met up with the others with Casey in tow. They had waited at the rendezvous point and April could read in their faces the anxiousness. The warehouse or rather the old science building was just where she had seen it from Donnie's point of view. Everyone was armed and ready for the assault and April steadied her nerves. Donnie was in bad shape…and…it pained her from their last communication that he seemed ready to give up or rather giving her a chance to be with someone else.

True she and Donnie were not romantic, in that sense, but even so she refused to give up on him. And…there was something she needed to tell him. Casey was being understanding but even she could see the strain in his body language. At any moment she figured he would pull her aside and tell her she was being foolish and should just leave this to the others while they got away. April had to see this through…she had to go where her heart was leading her.

Donnie was her mutant, her best friend…more than that, he was someone who had been with her through it all. It shouldn't matter he was a mutant to begin with…it was her choice. She decided who she was with…no one could change the heart. She braced herself up against the wall as she can hear voices.

"Leo, stealth mode, and we do not make a move till we're all in position. Got it?" April met Leo's eyes and while he was the leader of the group after Splinter…much of what went down seemed to revolve around her. It was not something she wanted, but, she took it on best she could.

"Alright, everyone find your place. If the map is correct and given this place has been out of work for a long time…we should be able to find places in the shadows and strike when we can. Remember, these are just children…but do not let your guard down."

April nods her head and soon they rush in through the back door and scramble into position. April was amazed at how fluid everyone acted, how precise they were in disappearing into the shadows or what was available. April knew Casey wasn't as stealthy as the rest of them but he seemed ok with that. He had his hockey mask down and he sped along the ground ducking from cover to cover.

April had her tensen and her tanto blade on her person as usual and using maneuvers taught to her by Master Splinter she crept into the shadows and made her way up the rafters with nimble ease. Her body was lean and toned though one couldn't tell that just by looking at her. There was more in her regimen of training then just meditating or using a weapon with deft of ease. She had to prepare herself for this role she was playing.

There seemed to be some sort of commotion down below and she spots the others who had the same idea she did. Looking down she felt her heart leap into her throat as she spots Donnie. He is haggard down, only one eye seemed open as he typed away at some sort of screen. There were several children in pods of sorts hooked to machines. There were of course a number still scattered about…no doubt expecting them to show.

"I am beginning to lose my patience DONATELLO, either you give me what I want or I will not be held responsible for what comes next." April saw Davison. He was like some reject from an anime because of his 'trying too hard' bundle of hair. There appeared to be some sort of weapon strapped to his back but she couldn't make it out from this angle.

"Sorry…beginning final phase now. You know, I haven't had a meal in a bit, got anything on you?" Donatello was stalling…good, still, given this guy's tone he was one snap away from losing his marbles.

"You finish…you can have all the pizza you want. Yes, I know you turtles crave your pizza. Finish this up…the world reveal is upon us." Davison held up his arms extending them above his head no doubt reaching out to some sick higher being of creation. Such science though…it did not belong in this world.

"Did he say pizza?" Mikey says in a hushed whisper. "Oh man, count me in. Where do I sign up?" April made a shushing gesture and he let out a groan.

"Mikey will you get your mind out of pizza? We have a mission here." Raph says. April tried to contain this situation…though it was clear she was not getting through.

"Oh c'mon Raph…think about it, pizza, I am so starving right now." Mikey rubbed at his belly. April could sense danger and bringing out her tensen she launches it…and not a moment too soon as an arrow had been fired.

"Will you forget about the pizza…we're under attack!" April could see Leo already tracking where the arrow had come from and he moves with his katana blades out. Karai wasn't too far behind.

"Oh right, well, booyakasha!" Mikey launches from the rafters as he hits the ground. His weapons were already out and the children did not jump but rather launched at him.

"Mikey, darn it, c'mon Mona Lisa we got a knucklehead to save!" Raph and Mona Lisa hit the ground along with Mikey and a clash happens. April is left up there feeling like things could have gone smoother, but, given the element of surprise was out of the bag…time to move in.

She left Leo and Karai up here to deal with the archers and instead she focused on Donnie and Davison. Her form was crouched and replacing her tensen with her blade she holds it outright, her eyes narrowed. "So…you are Davison huh?"

* * *

Donnie had not expected such an entrance but seeing Mikey drop down with his signature catch phrase and the children moving out, he felt like things could have been worse. He had no idea what the children would do so they were either pretending or they were looking to protect their Master. Either way he had stalled long enough and the program was running at a slow pace but if pushed it would overload without harming the children.

"You must be the one he cares so much about. Oh do not look surprised, I research and take notes so I am prepared for such…incidents such as these. He seemed quite adamant about not turning into a human…even if it would allow him to be with you." Davison begins to circle April and she does like-wise, an old school western of sorts, sizing up the enemy.

"Donnie is perfect the way he is. He would be denying all he has been taught and raised to believe and becoming something he was not meant. These children, I have seen inside one of their minds, know the chaos that churns there. You mold them into your weapons…to use as you see fit, making them lose all sense of individuality. That is probably the worst sort of villainy there is."

Donnie smiles a bit but focuses on his task. Running the program he could see there was still time before it was completely loaded into the system. "My children are the future…they are the bridge makers for the new tomorrow…and I am the genius who will lead them-."

"Look around you…do you feel you will come out of this a winner?" April has stopped moving and so has Davison.

"I suppose we shall have to see now won't we?" Davison brings out his weapon and it is a scythe, huh, didn't picture him for such a weapon.

"I guess so." April did not betray her emotions but Donnie knew much like himself this was unexpected. The weapon appeared like a compact of sorts, no doubt one either he developed or he had stolen. As he races at her he swings the weapon slicing through the air but April is not there. She uses her size to her advantage leaping at him from the side. He swings at her and their weapons clash.

There is a huge disadvantage on April's part but she seems to have several ideas. Donnie marvels at her skills and how even with a smaller sized weapon she darts about letting him do most of the fighting while she darts in slicing at any opening she can. Davison is no fighter so while he has used his time to harden his mental capacity, April took her time to know her limits and work from there.

Several children wind up taken down by Raph and Mona Lisa though Mikey is having trouble as several overwhelm him as he lays there taking the brunt of the attacks. Leo and Karai are up above chasing after the archers. Donnie figured there would be some up there…Davison covered all angles. Casey was here as well and Donnie felt that was no doubt on April's end. Casey and him loved the same girl so yeah this wasn't for him.

"It would appear this weapon is only slowing me down, still, I have made some modifications with it. Have you heard of the soul snatcher, an ancient demonic power said to rip the soul right out of the body? If it were to be placed into a weapon that harvests the soul…it can grant the user of such a weapon power beyond the known plane of existence we come to know!"

"There is no such weapon…however…" Donnie got up as he held out his hand his weapon was tossed to him by a child. This was the same child who had caught his water bottle. He had no idea if the weapon would be tossed but he placed his faith in the child.

"You fool…you will suffer for that!" Davison's weapon begins to glow blue and Donnie merely laughs.

"Oh please, you won't be able to touch me with that weapon." Donnie spins his weapon and as he charges he notices the weapon going somewhere else.

"There are other forms of suffering that do not entail one's own pain," Davison says, even as Donatello realizes his error.

* * *

April did not see it coming…and how could she have? One moment she and Donnie were side by side but then for some reason, call it being blindsided…the weapon takes her. She is hoisted up into the air, her hand gripping at the sharpness but even then her vision blurs.

"D-Donnie…forget about me…finish what you started! I-I'm sorry I took too long to realize, but, Donnie…I love you!" April felt her body go slack, her soul fleeing as it seems trapped by this weapon. The fighting has ceased as everyone screams for her. She can do nothing, feeling lifeless and trapped.

Davison is gloating and April meets Donnie's eyes. It is hard to swallow and her head leans back as everything just…disappears.

 **Authors note:** So, not quite the end but the beginning of. I already feel like the chapter went a bit longer than intended so hopefully I will finish it up next chapter. Just what awaits our heroes and will Donnie be able to hold it together? Nothing is final…so even if it should go a bit longer it just means a better earned finale.


	9. Chapter 9 Creating a new tomorrow pt 2

CH.9: Creating a new tomorrow pt 2

"I'm going to kill you!" Donnie felt a rage explode within, a unsettling feeling surging forth and overwhelming him. His weapon gripped tightly in his hands as he races forth…intent on destroying the man who had taken everything from him.

"Donatello…cease this action, it is not the way of the ninja!" Leo calls out to him but he cannot hear anything. Blood pounds in his ears and he leaps forth bringing his weapon down; all sense of thought or reason escaping him.

"I see, so, she meant that much to you did she?" Davison wears a cruel sneer. He manages to side step his attack and lets the brunt butt of the weapon jab him in the chest sending him careening off course and into the arms of Raph.

"I got you bro. Listen to Leo here; you can't let Davison get under your skin. I know I am the last person you'd hear this from but…we have to think this through. We can't lose you…not again." Donnie groans a bit but understands. Once he is on his feet he lets a calm wash over him. Davison appears taken aback by this.

"What, is that it? Did you feel nothing for her? Why do you not kill me?" He brandishes his weapon slicing through the air but Donatello can see reason now.

"No…that would be wrong," he stumbles forward a bit but Leo and Mikey are there to steady him. The attack was brunt and it sent reverberations throughout his turtle body. It was hard to breathe but he focused on Davison standing there.

"Always the scientist aren't we? How do you bring about change if you are afraid to take those steps? That girl told you how she felt…and yet…you said nothing, why?" He takes a few steps forward and Donnie wears a crooked grin.

"Hearing it said…there was no reason for me to say words that would not reach her. I aim to bring April back…and say them to her face to face." Donatello stood tall and his brothers along with Mona Lisa, Casey, and Karai stood with him.

"Do you think you can bring her back? She is gone, move on, there is no-." Donatello laughed and Davison became unnerved. "What is so funny?"

"Here is the thing Davison, no one is ever truly gone. Long as we have memories of them, and, knowing that the spirit can find its way back to the body…I aim on beating you the honorable way, no cheats."

"You will regret challenging me. I will take you all on and when I am through…no one will know of this project and I will seek out a new scientist to lend aide to my cause!" Davison charges forth swinging his weapon and as one Donnie and his friends do the same aiming to put this nightmare behind them.

* * *

April stirred and as she shot up she notices her body covered in blue. She appeared lighter than she was and her weapons were no longer on her. "Am I dead?"

"No, not quite yet." April startles till she realizes the voice belongs to someone she knows. Sure enough he is seated nearby meditating.

"Master Splinter!" She rushed over but remembering her place she bows and takes a position on her knees before him.

"Yes, it is good to see you too. However I would not have wished to meet like this. Davison has a scythe of remarkable dark spiritual energy that can trap a person's soul in the weapon. Right now you are trapped between two worlds. He will eventually draw upon your spirit to channel energy into himself and when he does…you will truly be gone."

April was relieved to know she wasn't gone, and yet, she felt regret over confessing her feelings for Donnie just as she was about to go. It was not fair on him and she wished she could have gone back to say something a bit more…simple. She could tell Master Splinter was waiting on her so she lifts her head. "How do I stop him?"

"At the moment you can do nothing…it is on Donatello and the others to get the weapon from him. He may not look it but Davison is truly old. He draws upon those who serve him but also those he has fought in the past. He has kept this secret good and buried but having looked in from time to time I have begun to remember him. Davison is vain and until he accomplishes his goal he will not desist.

"April…while you are here I will teach you something that may very well help you. It is a sacred dance that can only be done once, and, in doing so you can free yourself from here. The only downside to it is once you do it…I will not be making anymore visits from here-."

"Wait, what, no I can't do that to…" She had heard Leo talking before and had assumed that he was talking to himself. However having seen for herself she knew it was Master Splinter offering him sage advice.

"It is time that I remain here…for good. I have lived a long life and my sons deserve to make their own mistakes, celebrate their own triumphs without guidance or a gentle fatherly push. Do not waste your youth…trapped here when you could be out there carrying on my teaching."

April wanted to argue, and yet, she also knew that he was right. A tear rolls down her cheek but she quickly wipes it away as she is determined to see this through. "Very well Master Splinter…one last lesson…"

* * *

Donatello dives as the weapon slices along his shell and he feels a bit drained. It was hard getting in close range when that weapon kept them at a distance. Leo was holding his own but it appeared Davison also knew a few close combat taijutsu that sent Leo flat onto his back and Raph and Mona Lisa became entangled in one another as they were sent careening away.

"You, all of you, do you feel ready to give up?" Davison gets knocked on the back of the head and Donatello smiles knowing who it was.

"Do you see any of us calling for a time out? No way bro, we are ready to see this through no matter what. You just took our dear friend away…and we will not forgive you for that. If there is a chance of saving her…you can bet we are going to figure it out."

Mikey spun his weapons about and that seemed to give them all a boost. Mikey was hard to sway in most decisions and while a prankster and jokester of sorts he held his own in combat. The children, those not tied down…were watching with wide eyes.

"Listen, all of you children here, do you now see for yourself just what sort of man this Master of yours is? He cares not for your existence…only that you serve him, obey him and see his dream come to reality, a dream that makes others like you suffer. Each and every one of you deserves to be your own unique self…just like I am, like my brothers before me are. Go on…free those of you that would be sacrifices for one's own gain. Don't worry…we will protect you, just…believe in us."

Donatello ducks under a swipe from the weapon and charging forth he sends Davison back a few feet. It was the first attack they had done so far and it riled up Davison.

"No, don't listen to this traitor…he would undo all we have strived to accomplish!" Davison tries to reach out to them and the children look down. It was the first real sign they were taking to claiming back their individuality.

"No father. He is right. We are done being your pawns. It is time for us to go back to the way things were…without you." The children set forth freeing those bound…and Donatello is touched. However as Davison sets his sights on him he feels his weapon shot free of his hands and he winds up crashing along the ground feeling each impact of his roll.

Donatello struggles to get up and he watches as Raph and Mona Lisa rush in. The two of them, along with Leo, Karai, and Casey are upon him giving it their all. Davison keeps his guard up slipping through their weapons and sending out kicks and spins that send them crashing around him. Donatello feels helpless then.

* * *

April stood there before Master Splinter…feeling a tad embarrassed as this sort of dance was awkward. "I feel awkward-."

"April, it is perfectly natural to feel so, but even this being the case you must not let it stop you. Release all fear you may have and embrace the feelings you have and focus on them. He is waiting with the others…do this for him."

April blinked a few times not really sure what he meant, no wait she did…still…when did he know? Her confusion must have been quite clear cause Splinter chuckles.

"Young love…it is something I know too well. It was never my place to step in on or offer advice but rather allowing my sons to find their own way. It wasn't an easy conversation to have…and even then my views on life above the sewers was sort of behind me. Standards up here being the way they are…I told them to live in the shadows and to never expose themselves to the light. I was trying to protect them…however now I see I was wrong. Any little light is worth it. April, you have made me proud and long as you do not hurt him…go and be with him."

April nods her head as she performs the dance. It starts out with a few steps forward and then a few awkward hand gestures followed by a step back extending one leg out. There is a faint beat she can't quite place and she continues dancing as the beat picks up. Her body is a blur of motion that she cannot pretend to understand. The air is thick around her and she feels like she is ascending.

"April…tell my sons I am proud of all of them. And to not rush in joining me, they should explore the world and see things in their own time. It is time they stop seeing themselves as students…" April does not hear the rest though but continues dancing, knowing that when she comes to she will no longer be some spectral blue body of death…and she would be reunited with the one she loved.

* * *

Donatello rolls away from the weapon and kicking out he sends Davison flat onto his back. Pain shot through him but he makes his way to the machine and inputs a few command keys. "Davison, it was nice playing around with you…but I'd say it is time to say goodbye."

Davison looks around and sure enough all of his children are free. Donatello grins as the machine begins to emit some sort of electronic beep similar to that of a bird.

"W-What have you done?" Davison rushes to the machine shoving Donatello away. He is caught by Leo and Karai and he smirks.

"I just activated a self-destruct on the machine. Did you really think I would help you deny mutants their identity? Next time you'd be wise to closely monitor me instead of believing that as a fellow scientist I would see the world through your eyes. Big mistake."

"I will kill you all…I will…what?" The weapon was glowing a bright blue and he dropped it as it became too hot to bear. The explosion of pure energy scattered about other forms of spirits and one of them happened to be April as she went back to her body.

"Whoa…right on, now this is a party!" Mikey shouts. Donatello walks over to April and slowly picks her up. His body is wracked with pain but right now they had to get out of here.

"Donatello…I swear, I will hunt you down! I found you before and I will find you again." Davison makes a step but that is all he can afford as the children grip him.

"I feel you will have your hands full Davison, good luck doing that. Also all of you…find me in the sewers and I will reverse your condition, trust me, you will be back to your usual selves again." Donatello looks to his friends who are beaten and Casey is mourning his broken hokey mask, still, it could be worse.

The children nod their heads and as they take their father away Donatello does not bother asking what his fate will be. Right now they have to hurry…even now he feels like just taking a very long nap.

* * *

A week later

April took a bit of time to heal properly after being brought back into her body. Donatello had been busy recovering but also giving these children their old bodies back. It took a bit but once the process was reversed they had decided to stay together and maybe see about searching for others like them, those looking to belong. April was proud of Donnie for all he had done for them.

Leo and Karai were taking things slow but the two of them were holding hands and embracing what may come their way. Raph and Mona Lisa were going to go on some adventures together but they would be back if needed. Mikey was also taking some time to party and travel around. April knocks on Donnie's door or rather what could be accounted for a door.

"Hey!" April says and smiles some as she sees that Donnie's eye has healed some. However whether or not it would fully open remained to be seen. He was looking better for wear though she imagined the experience with Davison would stay with him.

"April, um, you are better…not that you weren't, cause rest and all is good for you…" He is rambling but she doesn't mind it, in fact she finds it endearing of his character.

"I wanted to check up on you…and…about what happened," April had no time to talk to him since the recuperation they had all been put through. April had been busy also with her personal life getting her studies together and reliving the long time she had been apart from him.

"Oh right, that, well you were dying so you just said what was…there…" Donatello rubs his head and he shifts about in his seat.

"That is the thing Donnie…it wasn't in the moment, I do…love you. I am sorry it took so long to say, to get out there. I don't want to be apart from you again." April moves further into the lab feeling her cheeks darken. Her hand absently runs through her short hair and she feels awkward. "You don't need to say it back, I know you want me to move on, but even so…you mean a lot to me-."

Donatello slowly gets up and he has a slight limp. However regardless that his smile lit her heart up and she stares at him. His hand reaches out as it is resting on her shoulder. "April, what took you so long? Cause I've loved you for a long time…and…even if you were a tad slow, I didn't mind waiting…cause in the end April…you were worth the wait."

They kiss then…arms holding one another close as a pleasing sensation overcomes her. Donnie was hers, and she was his…and that is how it should be. She deepens the kiss and does not want to let go…no matter what happens from here on…she was never letting him go again.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I feel like these two should have become a couple, a true established couple and the series had to end without confirming it, which blows. Aside from a bit of a playfulness or such shown nothing romantic guaranteed their fate. Whether it was on account of the creators leaving it to the fans to carry that on or not…hard to say. In writing this I wanted to capture their romance and bring it about. I know others have done this before me and this is just my interpretation, still, I am glad to be an Apritello shipper and to those who have stuck with this story from beginning to end, thank you and even those who joined in the middle or just caught onto it…thanks as well. I wanted to finish this, give it a proper ending…and with that on to my next stories.


End file.
